Princess Andrea
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: A lost princess that has been living in The Tree of Beginning for most of her life seeks Ash, but will the Regis find out too quickly?
1. Introduction

My name is Andrea.. You may know me as Lady Ilene's young cousin. I ran away when I was little because of a purpose I'd rather not speak about.

I ran away to The Tree of Beginning, where I met Mew. It took me to the heart of the tree, and they both befriended me, allowing me to be there. You could almost say they depend on me just like they depend on each other. I depend on them, too.

I'm treated like a princess there.

The Regi Brothers forged me a crown made of a ruby. It has a gold lining and is attached to black velvet so that it can be wrapped around my head.

I usually have my hair in a sideways pony tail that leans towards my left. I tend to have it up with a hairtie that has two, red plastic beads on it. I also have a necklace with three beads that look like The Regi Brothers.

The top my dress (cyan/teal, matches my eyes) is princessy-like, but the bottom half is curvy and like a sundress. My shoes are yellow.

I walked through one of the tunnels in the magnificent tree, looking around for Regirock.

I did indeed find it, and it let me ride on top of it outside, a place I usually wasn't allowed unless escorted by a pokemon. I also can never go beyond where the crystals grow.

All of a sudden Regirock _threw_ me into a bush. He immediatly started attacking a group of intruders. One of which was a cute boy around my age.

I watched as it threw their truck.. Wait, was that Lucario with them?

I climbed out of the bush and summoned my Metagross from it's pokeball. I jumped on it back and it climbed down the tunnel that my dear Regirock just dug to follow the interuders.

Before I know what happened, I ran into Regice and Registeel. I loved how they made those cute beeping sounds.

"I know, but you guys.."

They beeped at me again.

"I only wanted to protect Regirock!"

Beeping, beeping..

"But-"

They hurried away to attack more intruders. How many are there?

I returned my Metagross and summonded my Beedrill, Krystal. Even though she can't be taught fly, I climbed onto her back and she flew into the sky. I saw Regice attacking that boy and the Lucario, and Registeel and Regirock attacking the rest.

I gasped, there was a golden aura around the tree.

"Antibodies must be back on."

Wait, why were the crystals glowing now.. No, now their yellow! Were are they? My tatoo glowed at the sight of this.

Krystal lowered me to the ground and I returned her. I ran back and forth, not sure whether to go in or out. I was mostly concerned about looking for the Regis.

The ground was beginning to crack and break, I found it best to run inside the nearest tunnel.

I found myself in the heart of the tree, but I slowed down becaue that cute boy was there. I hid behind one of the crystal mounds, even though the bright yellow hurt and burned my eyes.

I was listening to the conversation, something about Sir Aaron, but the only part that concerned me was the part about using aura to save my tree.

The boy and the Lucario shared their aura power with Mew, renewing peace and harmony to my home. My tatoo stopped glowing. I have to meet this boy. Ash was his name?

I stepped forward, right as it was looking bad and something was wrong with Lucario. But I held back.

I was holding back tears as Lucario began to "Join Sir Aaron." This is not the right time to make an appearance, no no no.

But I do hope that one day, I will get to meet this Ash boy. I went through the tunnels trying to find my Regis.


	2. Castle Garden

**(If you want an OC of your's in the story, just post a review with their general info, appearance, Pokemon, and how you want them to come into the story. Ex: Andrea's friend, cousin, a stranger that becomes her friend, etc.)**

The Regis were right infront of me, but an idea struck me before I could get their attention. "I can go find that boy.." I slowly backed away.

I made my way outside and started walking, walking, with a mini, pink, backpack with a heart and my pokeballs in it.

I don't know HOW I planned to do this, but I was.

As I began passing my sister's castle, my best friend, Charlotte Sky Moreu (Lottie), ran up to me.

Her curly brown hair blew to the left in the wind, and my ponytail followed.

I blinked.

"Hi, Lottie."

"Hi, Andrea! Where are you goin'?"

"I'm going to go find a boy." I said, in a snooty tone.

"A boy? Oh boy, can I come?"

"It's a worldside journey, Lottie."

"I got the time!"

I sighed. "Okay let's go."

"Wait!" Lottie heared footsteps and next thing I knew I was shoved into another bush.

"Hello, Miss Moreu. Have you seen Lady Andrea today?"

"You just missed her," Lottie informed them. "I think she ran into the garden!" Lottie pointed.

The guards hurridly ran into the castle yard, in hopes that the young heiress had returned, but after three years of living among wild Pokemon, it was unlikely.

"Hmmph." I stood up. "I'm not even a lady. Can't they just call me _Princess_ Andrea like my Pokemon friends do?"

"Run!" Lottie grabbed me by surprise and half-dragged me away from the castle. "They'll get the hint soon!"


	3. Papparazzi

Once Lottie and I were as far away from the castle as we could get, she pulled some money out of her pocket.

"What's the for?" I asked politely. My manners had dulled outside of the castle, but if I was going to meet a boy, I needed to work on them.

"Bus fee." She replied, pointing at a double decker.

"We're going by car?" I asked, surprised.

"Bus." She corrected me.

She pulled me onto the bus and deposited two quarters into the machine up front. The driver nodded to us and we went to sit in the back.

When the bus stopped, Lottie brought us onto a car (on a zip-cord) that would travel down the mountain side. I spent most of the ride leaning and sleeping on Lottie's shoulder, but I don't really think she cared.

I awoke an hour later when Lottie shook me. We traveled out of the car and I sat down on a stone bench.

Lottie looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Resting, what does it look like?" I replied in a cranky tone.

"Well, we have to get on the boat!" Lottie sounded hurt, I didn't mean to upset her. I was just tired because I didn't get to sleep. The Tree of Beginning was keeping me up.

I yawned. "What boooat?"

"A _cruise_ ship of course!"

"And you have the money for that?" I questioned.

Lottie nodded. She lead me over to the huge ship I had totally missed because I was so tired.

We began to bored but an arm stopped us. "Only paying passenger may bored." A snooty tone came from it.

I leaned over to Lottie and whispered. "I thought you said you had money."

"Hey! Is that Lady Andrea?"

I gasped and turned towards the papparazzi. I shrieked.

"Please, you have to let us on board!" Lottie begged the man standing between us and sweet sanctuary.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"My cousin, Lady Ilene, will cover it!"

He moved away as Lottie and I scrambeled into the lobby. I shouldn't have stopped, because the papparazzi reached over the ship employee and snapped a picture of me just before they were taken away.

"Oh no!" I sighed. "Now Ilene will find me for sure!"

"Excuse me, ma'am." Lottie and I turned around to face the man working at the front desk. "Here is your room key." He dropped a shiny key in my hands.

Glancing at the door and the growing crowd of papparazzi, Lottie and I quickly hurried to our room.


	4. When you run into someone

While Lottie and I were spirinting to our room (we could have stopped at any time, we just didn't want to) I bumped into a boy of about fifteen or sixteen and we both fell. No, Lottie didn't fall too.

"Excuse me.." He held out his hand and helped me up. "I didn't see you there." He had black hair and russet highlights and blue-grey eyes.

I blinked. "Oh, no it was our fault. We shouldn't have been running on the ship." I laughed awkwardly and Lottie shook her head.

"Oh, well.."

"We'll see you around!" I cut him off as I grabbed Lottie's arm and raced to find our room.

I stopped at 403, our room.

Lottie unlocked the door. "Don't you think we should have properly introduced ourselves?" She swung the door open.

I stepped in and slid off my boots. "It was too awkward." I held out a Pokeball and realeased my Furaligator, Tessa.

Lottie realesed her Piplup and closed the door. "Well, you did run into him... Andrea! Your boots smell!"

I jumped because she stareled me. "What?" I held onto my nose. "Ugh.." I picked them up from the handles and held them as far away from my faces as I could and threw them into the bathtub, and Tessa immediatly used Water Gun on them.

I ran and jumped on the bed closest to the port hole, and Lottie's Piplup and Tessa came to jump on me. "Meeeh.." I burried my face in the pillow while Lottie turned on the light on the dresser and began to write about today.


	5. You have dinner with them

I picked up the small toiletries in the bathroom. "We should have more of these," I said. "This isn't enough conditioner for us both. Escpecially since you use a quarter of a bottle every time, Charlotte."

"My hair's curly, it needs as much conditioning as possible." She looked in the mirror and flipped her hair with her hands. "Now, are we ready?"

"Yes, I'm starving." I replied.

Lottie grabbed the room key off of the counter as I pulled my boots on. She opened the door and waited for me to hop out, still trying to get one of them on. The door closed behind us as we went to go to the buffet.

We turned the corner, and that's when we say him. The boy from earlier. He has a Typhlosion next to him, too.

"I was looking for you two!" He exlaimed. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I was wondering I could buy you two dinner."

"No thank you." I said kindly.

"But you can dine with us for sure!" Lottie added in.

"That would be great. I'm Orion Borealis." He smiled and put his hand out.

Lottie shook his hand. "Charlotte Sky Moreu, but you can call me Lottie."

He put his hand near me, but I didn't shake. "Andrea. Just Andrea. And this is Tessa." I pulled out a Pokeball and released her. Lottie did the same and introduced her Piplup. They sniffed Orion's Typhlosion curiously.

He laughed. "This is Lunar."

He showed us to the buffet because we would have gotten lost anyway. There was some water and Pokemon food already at the table we were seated at, so we just left our Pokemon there to guard it because we all wanted our food so bad.

Lottie went to the salad bar and I think Orion took some garlic bread and other stuff and made a sandwhich. I would have had a salad, too, but I've been having just that for years so I got some pasta. And then all of a sudden this cool-looking guy came up to us.

He was dressed in all white. It was pretty fancy, was there some sort of secret Gala or Ball going on somewhere that we just didn't know about?

"Excuse me," He began. "I don't suppose I could sit here?"

Orion stared at him strangely, and his Lucario, too. "As long as it's alright with the ladies."

I raised my finger, about to speak, but Lottie interrupted and gave him the a-okay.

He sat down.

"So what's with those things on your hands?" I asked.

"Andrea!" Lottie snapped.

"I was just asking," I defended myself.

I can tell if this dude was smiling or not. "Allow me to introduce myself, and then I will explain the _tatoos_ on my _arms_ are."

FF- I knew they were tatoos. I was just testing Lottie.

"My name is Sherlock Holms. When I was born, my parents cast me away because I was blind. In Hoenn, I was found by Watson and raised like anyone else. At age two, I angered a traveling magician, who cursed me to be prone to anger, and the curse can only be lifted when I solve life's great mystery. At age seven, I was united with Samurai here, who taught me to see auras." He gestured to his Lucario.

He didn't really answer my question, but I'm guessing the curse is where the tatoos came from.

"You remind me of myself," Orion stated, getting interested in this conversation. "I'm from New Bark town. My family decided to move to the Hoenn region when I was twelve, but the ship we were aboard crashed, killing my parents. I was left with some nasty scars.."

Sherlock turned to us. "Where might you ladies be from?" He asked.

"Oh, no where!" I said, a little too desperately. "We're just.. Going to see my cousin!"

"Yes!" Lottie agreed. "Her cousin!"

I'm not entirely sure if Orion or Sherlock believed us. It didn't really matter, we would be off of this cruise ship in no time.


	6. And make a new friend

•°•Charlotte's perspective•°•

I woke up early the next morning. I always was an earlybird. Orion and Sherlock sure were nice, I hope we meet up with them again soon. I grabbed a key to the room and snuck out without waking Andrea or any of the pokemon, I wanted to bring some scones back from the breakfast hall.

I walked down the carpeted hallway in my sock feet, yawning, I hadn't even brushed my hair yet. I walked into the breakfast hall, which was bustling with a few other early-shirleys. That's a word I made up. Early-shirleys. Right away I went over to make myself a cup of caffeine free coffee. There was an older girl there, with black hair and light blue tips at the ends. No, not aqua. Light blue. Never get those two confused, it's like confusing burgundy with magenta.

Anywho.

I was waiting for my mug to fill up when she spilt her's all over the counter. I shrieked as it burnt my arm, drawing attention.

She covered her mouth with her hands at first, but then pulled them away. "I'm so sorry!"

She pulled what looked like an empty sandwhich bag out of her back pocket and put ice into it with the nearby drink fountain. She pulled up my sleeve and put it on the burn.

I felt a tear starting in my eye but I tried best to hold it back, but I could tell that she felt alot worse when I looked into her cyan eyes.

"Come sit down," She pulled out a chair from the closest table. I sat down and she pulled out the one across from me so she could still keep the ice on.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Charlotte Sky Moreu... But my best friend calls me Lottie." I told her.

"Oh. Is she on the cruise, too?"

I nodded.

"Well, my name is Amaya. Night, that is."

I told her that I liked her name and I thought it was pretty. She thanked me. I also told her that I had been planning on bringing Andrea some breakfast, and she offered to help me. I opened the door with the room key and opened the door, walking in. I held the door open for Amaya because she was holding a tray of food.

"Andrea," I shook her. "Food."

She sat up and yawned, stretching.

Amaya sat on the bed next to us with the tray. We mostly had fruits and scones for breakfast, but I think we made another friend.


	7. But then they get captured

•°•Andrea's Perspective•°•

Surely Amaya wasn't Lottie's new best friend? She's been following her around for two days now.

I sighed, looking at her follow Amaya down the buffet line.

"What's wrong, Andrea?" Orion asked me. "Not hungry?"

"No," I replied. "It's just that-" Tessa stomped on my foot and I bit my lip.

A loud crash sounded behind us and I fell to the ground, along with that familiar beeping sound...

"R-Regice!"

"Oh.._ no..._" I whispered.

People screamed and fled while I just tried to remain unseen from my Golem Guardian.

"Andrea!" Orion held his hand out to me. I reached for it, but then pulled my hand away and screamed when Regice shot his (its) Zap Cannon at us.

"Tessa!" I pointed to Regice. I didn't _want_ to hurt him. But if he was going to hurt us...

Regice smacked Tessa with its giant hand, sending her flying like a toothpick. He picked me up and held me under his arm which was _extremely_ uncomfortable and cold. It felt like my body temperature had dropped 12 degrees Fahrenheit already.

I could not see much from the angle that I was at, but I did know that Regice had jumped threw the hole he had created in the side of the ship, and slid away on an ice path he must've created with me under his arm.

"Lottie.. Orion.. Sherlock." I said sadly, a frozen tear forming under my eye.

I felt sick and wanted to throw up. Not just because I missed my friends already, but also because Regice was moving very violently and it made me sick to my stomach.

My head stung and I realized he had dropped me onto the ice. He beeped at me and pointed to an small ice shelter.

But I couldn't move.. My head hurt too bad. I began to cry.

"I think you gave me a concussion!"

He beeped at me again and pointed at the ice shelter. He did not understand. He zapped at the ground near me with his Zap Cannon and I slid across the ice in the shelter, hitting my head again.

I became unconcious. 


	8. So you look for them

I lifted my heavy head. I am not sure how long it had been, if not a few hours. Maybe I had been in a week's coma. Who knows.

I looked at Regice, who was gazing out into the ocean.

I crawled out of the ice shelter a few feet. He turned to look at me. He slammed an arm into the water with a splash. I got a little wet with icy water. He flung a common seal onto the ice, which cracked it a little.

The seal flopped, confused and lost. I crawled towards it and hugged it. Is this what he thought food was? I hugged it, thinking of the Pokemon much similar to it.

I began thinking of Tessa and my friends and other Pokemon. I tried not to cry.

I slid the poor sea creature back into the water. Regice beeped at me and dove in to go after it.

After what felt like five minutes of him not returning, I noticed that he still had an ice trail. Maybe it still led to the ship. I couldn't see it from here, though..

Relunctantly, I began to crawl in its general direction.

As I got closer, (Much later, I am dragging myself so slow!) I could see that the ship was there! How did I miss it before?

Regice suddenly leaped back up out of the water and onto the ice, slamming onto it with such force that a chunk broke off and I had to hold onto to it, though I barely could. It was no bigger than a boogey board. My lower half was becoming wet and I was about to go down in a fashion just like the Titanic.

My boots were filling with water. I felt sick.

"Lucario!" A shadowball hit Regice and he fell, sliding towards me in the ice. Not quite hitting me, white caps began to form in the water. I shrieked, holding on for dear life.

"Hold on, Andrea!" Orion called from a lifeboat with Sherlock, Lottie, Lunar the Typhlosion, Tessa, Samurai the Lucario, Piplup, and I think even Amaya and an Eevee. Wow, so close and I missed them! I wonder how? I'm talking funny..

"I'm trying!" I snapped back at him.

Amaya must have be discussing something with the group. I don't know what, though.

"Arigato!" She cried, drawing a Pokeball. "Blaze! I choose you!" She through it with such force that it landed on the ice, opening up.

Out from it was a Ponyta, a fire type.

Regice flew back onto the ice.

"Flame thrower, Blaze!" Amaya called out.

"You too, Lunar!" Orion called out, pointing to Regice. Even Sherlock called Samurai and released Amaterasu the Ninetails, who all joined in on Flamethrower.

Being injured, Regice disappeared into the water. Or he just turned invisible. I don't care. But it sure does make you feel cruddy when your guardian gives up on you like that just because things got hard.

The Lifeboat soon pulled up to me. Orion reached out to me and pulled me up.

"Poor girl!" He laughed, trying to be a bit cheery.

"I'm sure there's some new clothes you can get at the ship's boutique. I can take you later, my treat!" Amaya suggested.

"That would be nice!" I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad your okay." Sherlock said as he returned Amaterasu. Amaya returned Blaze, too.

Even Tessa snuggled up to me, but so far, Lottie and Piplup said nothing, just staring off into the water.

•°•

The ship's boutique was very fancy. Of course, I was still going to keep my party dress. As a keep sake, at least. It, and my other clothes, were being washed in the laundry rooms along with Lottie's.

So basically after a check up with the ship's medic, we were just standing there with towels wrapped around us in the boutique, which they seemed to tolerate.

"I like this dress." I said, tugging at a pink one with yellow lace. "It goes with my face! I mean- My hair."

Amaya chuckled and came over to look at the size. "Meduim?" I nodded.

"Yes, and I like this long-sleeve with the kitty on it!" Lottie called from the other side of the boutique.

Amaya got a basket for each of us and we threw a few things in there. For me, the dress, a red velvet dress with straps, red ballet flats, yellow ballet flats, green star earrings, socks, undergarments, a yellow tee with a red heart on it, a pink mini skirt, a yellow belt, and a few other misc. items.

For Lottie: The kitty shirt, 3 pairs of jeans, socks, undergarments, a red tee, black converse, and a shirt with a picture of her and Piplup that the store custom designed for her.

The total amount was the cheap price of $83.42, and Amaya said that she didn't mind spending that much for us.

I think I can get to like her after all!


	9. And buy a sweet car

"Woooah...Ow!"

I bumped my head on Lottie's as we looked around a sphere-globe-o shaped aquarium. You know, the ones that you can crawl under and it looks like all the fish are around you? Yeah, we crammed both of us in there.

"Look at the angelfish, Andrea!" Lottie pointed to something I couldn't see.

"I CAN'T FIND IT." I shouted/said loudly.

"Andrea, it's right-"

"WHERE IS IT?"

She grabbed my pony tail and pinned my face against the glass.

"..Oh."

"Hey, there's some Pokemon swimming pass the ship! Come look before it's too late!" Orion called.

I got on the floor and crawled out with Lottie behind me. I outside of the room we were in an onto the outside of the ship. Seels were swimming with the ship happily.

"You know, we're docking today." Orion told us.

"Are we?" I sounded surprised. "It's only been a week, hasn't it?"

"Looks like the Seels are gone."

"Okay, well, Andrea, let's go pack." Lottie suggested.

I nodded and followed her back to our room.

When we walked in there I found Tessa and Piplup snoozing on the couch. Without waking them, I began packing my clothes into my backpack.

•°•

Later, the ship did dock.

"It's so sad leaving.. I'll miss you all." Lottie sighed.

"Well, hold on, Lottie," Amaya stopped her. "We've been talking, and we had an idea..."

"We want to travel with you." Sherlock finished.

"W-what?" I sounded shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be fun?" Orion smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Lottie and I cried in unison, jumping up and high-fiving.

"Sweet! There's a place not too far away from here, we can go buy an SUV."

"Yayyy!" Lottie and I ran off the ship, waiting for the others to catch up to us.

•°•

"I like... This one." Lottie pointed to a dark green SUV. Nissan Xterra.

"It does look like a good one..." Amaya walked up next to us. "What do you think, Sherlock?"

"...I don't know, I can't sense the aura of a vehicle." He replied, walking up to us.

"Oh, sorry." Amaya's face got a little red.

Orion walked over to look at the sticker on the windshield. "It's a bit pricey. Maybe I can haggle it down a bit."

•°•

Orion haggled it down and we got the SUV. Yay! Orion drove and Amaya was in the passenger seat. Sherlock was a bit upset that there wasn't room upfront for him and that he had to sit in the back with Lottie and I.

..So we tried making it fun by playing word games.

It didn't work..


	10. But then stuff happens

•°•Lady Ilene's Perspective•°•

"Your highness!" One of my guards ran before me, and kneeled. But I kept the smile on my rose painted lips alive. "Rise."

He did so, but had a look of worry on his face. He had a chocolate colored mustache. Cute.

"Your highness, we may be getting closer to Lady Andrea's location!"

"Is that so? I'll have to make sure her room is dusted. We can't have her coming home to a dusty bedroom, now can we?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Of course, Lady Ilene. I must go now; there is a queendom to guard and protect." He started off walking, and then ran away. I continued to smile. I reached over, careful of the silky curtains draping off of my arms, and picked up a silver bell. I shook it, and the sweet sound of a quiet bell rung out.

One of my older maids runs in. "Your majesty?"

"Be sure that Andrea's room is dusted. I hear she may be arriving home soon."

"Yes, your majesty!" She turns to go do so.

"Oh, and one other thing.."

She freezes and turns back to face me.

"Prepare my bath." I tell her.

"Of course, your majesty!"

"Thank you."

I climb up off of my throne and walk down the hall until I enter my own room. I look into the mirror at my vanity station. I open the front door and take out a small wooden box, which I open. Light shines out and I must shield myself with my sleeve.

Inside is a gold tiara, equipped with two small crystals extracted from The Tree..

I hold it up, still shielding my eyes. "Oh, Andrea, a fine princess you'll be, indeed.."

•°•Princess Andrea's Perspective•°•

"Hey!" I shouted from the back seat. "Are we there yet?"

Amaya reached onto the dashboard and took the map off to look at it. "Nooooot yet."

"Aww, I'm hungry." Lottie looked sad.

"We'll be there soon." Orion promised.

I pressed my face against the window. "Look at allll the rocks… Someone could get hypnotized looing at them like that.."

"..Something isn't right.." Sherlock said, a tad bit worried.

Orion came to a screeching halt. "What is it?" He asked, turning back to face us with Amaya.

"It's the aura of something.. I can't quite tell what…" Rocks tumbled down from the mound in an alarming way.

"REGIROCK!" I screamed, and pointed out the window as the golem rose from the other side.

"Step on it, Orion!" Amaya cried.

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the car sped down the road as large rocks tumbled down and Regirock pounded after the SUV.

"There!" Amaya pointed to a fork in the road, and Orion drove down it at immediately. And it was really bumpy.

"He's behind us!" Sherlock shouted.

It all happened so quickly. Regirock ran up behind the SUV and opened the hood without breaking it. He reached in and grabbed onto me, pulling me out…

"Eeeeeeek!" I screamed.

Orion made a wide U-turn and began after us until Regirock climbed up the mound of rocks.

"Help!" I felt a sudden pain in my head.

"Hey! Did you just hit me?" I growled at my golem. He bashed me again, and everything went black. Again.

Seriously I'm going to go into a coma if this continues.


End file.
